


[The Avengers|盾鐵|Steve/Tony]獻給未來的吻

by jarwei



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarwei/pseuds/jarwei





	[The Avengers|盾鐵|Steve/Tony]獻給未來的吻

[復仇者聯盟|Steve/Tony|盾鐵]獻給未來的吻

 

Steve Rogers對Tony Stark的瞭解，比他自己認為的要多。  
儘管有時候，Steve對此並不知情。

說到底，是他自己的問題——  
當Rogers從冰封的凍土蘇醒過來，身為曾經的Captain America，他面臨著新世界的變革和這個時代對以往舊事物的遺棄。  
甚至，他還需要丟掉自己思想裏的一些東西。  
比如那些回憶——關於他的朋友、他曾經的戰友們以及那引以為傲的榮耀。  
在70年後的現在，這一切都仿佛是教科書上一股帶著墨臭味的印刷，字裏行間透著他不喜歡的炫耀。  
如果不能向前看，Rogers，你就註定是個失敗者。

站在霓虹燈閃爍的十字路口，他曾經迷惘過、驚愕過，然而最終，他用幾乎激勵了自己一生的信念和勇氣，選擇繼續在這個陌生的時代，活下去。  
並不因為他是個不念舊的人，也許該說，Steve是個比誰都要懷念那段，多少有些發黃的年代。  
懷念留聲機帶著的沙沙聲，我的天，可真比那些電視上播放的有意境多了。

但既然他生存在70年後，他就理應去做些適合他的事情。  
比如說，Steve接受了一項名為復仇者聯盟的提議。  
他不得不開始認識起他的“戰友”。  
而Tony Stark這個名字，就是在某一天Rogers從檔案裏讀到的。  
“Stark……”  
在他印象裏，Stark的姓氏還是屬於他的朋友——Howard.  
『相信我，Cap，這個盾的材質是獨一無二的！』  
『在你的手上，是最有價值的。Steve.』

就連他那不離身的盾，都是Howard弄來的。這麼一說，他和Stark家族的聯繫，從70年前就有了，也許是Rogers目前為止，唯一能與過去維繫的紐帶。  
只不過，對於這個新的Stark，Tony先生。  
並沒有那麼好相處。  
『你總是以這樣的方式思考！脫了盔甲你還有什麼！？』  
『至於你呢？超級血清戰士？Captain America？』  
他不理解Tony的思考方式，仿佛對方生來就與原則和協作無緣，難道就沒人教教他嗎？連一個士兵應有的責任心都沒有，以及那座大廈——  
恐怕Tony Stark的審美也需要改變。

而就是這樣的一個人，自從紐約大戰之後，他開始不斷想起他。  
有時候，甚至都要再拿出那份檔案看看，我的天，Steve，你只是為了瞭解你的隊友！  
即使這樣的告訴自己，他也發覺到了不對勁。

想知道Tony Stark在做什麼？當然，他聽Coulson說——沒錯，這傢伙沒死，不過這是後話——Iron man連神盾局的人都不見，將自己鎖在家裏。  
也因此，Steve沒有冒著被拒絕的風險，嘗試邀請他出來。  
反而Rogers開始忙起了自己的事。  
比如，順便和Natasha一同拯救拯救神盾局，順便清理清理Hydra的殘黨。  
或者，他得幫助他的老朋友，Bucky.  
說實在的，Bucky的出現，讓Steve想到了他70年前的那些朋友們，本來他可以用每天忙碌的工作和鍛煉去適應新生活。  
但Bucky的出現，卻不得不讓他回憶起一些人。  
他們曾經幫助過他，包括Howard，看在上帝的份上，他當然不會遺忘他們。  
Steve堅信，無論是他的朋友Bucky還是他自己，都可以有新的開始。  
至少他們還活著，比起那些戰死在歐洲，甚至屍骸都未能回到祖國的戰友們，他們還有什麼該去抱怨？  
而儘管，目前階段而言，Steve的嘗試失敗了。

他被打的昏了過去，應該是掉到了水裏，和他親愛的盾一起。  
再之後，等Rogers醒過來，眼前是雪白的天花板。  
身邊監視儀傳來滴滴的聲響。

『這是……醫院？』

“看來你醒過來了，Captain.”  
來不及思考過多，就聽到了熟悉的聲音從他身旁傳來，他摘掉氧氣面罩，隨後看到了Tony Stark.  
對方穿著一身黑色的西裝——他居然穿了粉色的襯衫——露出在外的手上，包裹了厚厚的繃帶。  
“Stark……？”  
“是我，Cap，你昏迷了兩天，這對你來說，也是個漫長的過程。”  
Tony坐在一旁的椅子上，拿起了桌子上的蘋果，他吹了吹外皮，咬了下去。  
“……你受傷了？”  
聽到Steve這麼說，Stark停下了咀嚼的動作，他看了看Captain，又將視線移到自己受傷的手上。  
“跟你比，這是小事。你知道，我有盔甲。”  
“它沒辦法保護你。”  
“我是Iron man.我不需要盔甲的保護。”  
“也許你知道，我不是這個意思。”  
“得了，Cap.”  
Tony將吃了一半的蘋果扔進了垃圾桶，“你非要現在說這些嗎？”  
Steve聽後，閉上了眼睛。  
事實上，他並不想說這些。  
只是看到Stark受了傷，他卻不知道該去如何表達——他有點擔心。  
在處理Hydra事件的同時，他聽Natasha多多少少談起了一些Tony的事情。  
包括他目前的精神狀態，檔案上未記載的過去和那些編號的盔甲。  
也許Steve的老朋友Howard曾經欠他的兒子一個美好的童年，也許是Steve自己沒能在紐約大戰後找他談談。  
總之，Rogers認為，什麼也沒能為Stark做的他，確實沒有資格說些不負責任的話。

“說點什麼？我以為你剛醒，會有很多話說。Cap.”  
“也許有，但現在沒了。”  
“哦，是因為在這的是我嗎？如果你希望我離開，我不介意你直說。”  
“不……Tony.”  
Captain睜開眼，看著身旁的Stark笑了。  
沒准是他的笑看起來很勉強，總之Tony小小的愣了一下。  
“Tony，我希望我們不是以一種敵對的立場在講話……我很感謝你過來看我。”  
“當然不是敵對，Cap，我們是復仇者，是同伴。哦對了，不過我們不是士兵，只有這點我不能妥協。”  
“我明白……只是，我不知道該說什麼。”  
“談談你拯救神盾局的事，我聽說了，很刺激。”  
這件事，對於Steve而言並不是什麼值得誇耀的戰績，應該說對於他的朋友Bucky和那最後的結果，Rogers認為自己不算完全贏得了戰爭。  
但或許，在他人眼中看來，是件偉大的事情。  
“這沒什麼。”  
Steve歎了口氣，試圖坐起身，Tony上前摻住了他，並按了床邊升高的按鈕。  
“我說了不該說的？”  
Rogers靠在枕頭上，“是我自己的問題。”  
“Cap，如果真的有什麼，我不希望我們產生誤會。我知道我們可能並不熟悉，你是70年前的人，我是說，我們本來就不該相見……該死，不是這麼說的。”  
Stark坐回到椅子上，有點不安的咬住了嘴唇，他的視線四處遊走。  
“我很高興在這個時代遇見你，Tony.”  
當Steve意識到的時候，他已經說出了這句話。  
也許他沒經過腦子。  
Rogers只知道，當他看見Tony Stark有點焦慮的坐在自己身邊，他看著他的一舉一動，感到心一陣陣的揪緊。  
Steve害怕因為自己的話，Tony開始自責，他明白對方本身就不是那麼堅強的人。  
——某種程度上來說，這一點Steve要佔優勢。  
Tony Stark害怕朋友和戰友的死亡，他寧願自己冒著生命危險去承擔一些事情。  
去單打獨鬥？去逞英雄？  
在Steve看來，這都是眼前的人帶給自己的偽裝。  
Tony並沒有成熟到可以接受一切。  
“Cap……？你是說我？我的意思是，你指我？”  
“當然，雖然你確實很狂妄自大。”  
“謝謝，我把它當成誇獎。”Stark撇撇嘴，笑了起來，“不過是個好搭檔，不是嗎？”  
“暫時算是。”  
Rogers挑了挑他的眉，故意這麼說道。  
“好，我知道了，我看出你是故意的了。Cap.”  
“不過有一點，Tony.”  
Steve將手搭在Stark裹著繃帶的手上。  
“你應該更多的去保護自己，而不是學著受傷。”  
“這是長官的教導嗎？如果我受了你這麼重的傷，一定不能活著回來，所以Cap，你該考慮的是你自己。”  
Tony Stark無論何時，都不會允許自己在言語上吃虧，儘管他沒有那麼刻薄的意思。  
幸運的是，Steve Rogers能懂他。  
在經歷了紐約大戰，經歷了各自都不想以及不會去談的戰爭後。  
他們達成了奇妙的共識，甚至彼此理解。  
“謝謝你的關心。”  
“哦……”  
Stark想說點什麼反駁Steve，但自己憋了回去。  
“哦…沒什麼。”  
他看了看Rogers的手，又迅速移開視線。  
“你的手出汗了，我是說，有點熱，Cap.”  
“抱歉……”  
Rogers立刻拿開了手，他覺得有點不好意思，準確點，是他緊張了。  
“你剛醒，比你睡了70年再醒好多了。不，我是想說——”  
“沒關係，Tony.我明白。”  
Stark看著Steve點了點頭，隨後他似乎發現，自己又變得沒什麼可說了。  
“Cap，那麼你好好休息。我想我——”  
“好。”

Tony站起身，向門口走去，然而他的每一步卻走得很緩慢，仿佛希望有誰能叫住他。  
是的，他就是這麼不誠實的人。  
或許告訴Rogers，他在這裏守了整整兩天，難道不好嗎？  
可他，Tony Stark才不會說。  
他沒辦法為這種行為編造一個合理的理由，畢竟他們還沒那麼熟對嗎？  
儘管Tony從一開始就不想這麼認為。  
不想告訴他，他是他的偶像；不想告訴他，他為了向他證明自己，所做過的事。  
甚至，他也同樣感謝在這個時代能遇到他。  
該死……他什麼也說不出口。

就在Iron man幾乎要離開這間病房的時候，聽到身後傳來微弱的腳步聲。  
Stark轉過身，看到Steve已經走到了窗邊。  
“Cap？”  
窗戶外是醫院的庭園，有幾個前來探病的孩子嬉鬧在一起，在樹蔭下休憩的老人看起來十分安詳。Steve注視著這一切，感受到了久違的平和。  
即使是現在，他也該去守護。  
暖春的風溜進病房，吹到Rogers的臉上。他深深的吸了口氣。

“Tony，現在這個時代，70年後的這個時代，對我來說就是曾經的未來。”  
Steve說著，轉過了身，他臉上的笑容難得的溫柔。  
“而我想在這個未來活下去，和你一起。”

Captain America從誕生開始，就肩負著希望和正義，他是打過超級血清的英雄也是一個平凡的布魯克林人。他在70年前錯過的，不想70年後再失去。

他想找回他的朋友，想繼續開始新的生活，想與Tony Stark並肩戰鬥、一起活下去。  
哦當然，他還要學習新的技術。  
總之，Steve大概明白了，在這個70年後的未來，自己所追尋的道路。  
儘管曲折，卻並不艱難。  
因為無論70年前，還是70年後——  
無論Captain America，還是Steve Rogers——  
他都永遠不會是一個人。

Tony Stark眨眨他的眼睛，顯然有些吃驚。  
但他沒有多餘的思考，這一刻，他發誓，是最誠實的行為。  
Stark快步走到Rogers的身前。  
吻上了他的唇。

“新的開始，這是你該給未來的吻，Steve.”  
“也許，我們要考慮一種新的相處模式，如果你願意，Tony.”

感謝上帝，Tony Stark真的這麼做了。  
一個吻能夠代表他所有想說的話。  
而對於Steve Rogers——

 

這難道不是來自未來，最好的禮物麼。

 

=Fin=

彩蛋：  
“Steve，我一直有個問題。”  
Stark用他的小工具，迅速處理著蘋果皮。  
“什麼？Tony.”  
“你的盾在哪？”  
Rogers感覺到一股氣從胃裏返到喉嚨，他乾咳了幾聲。  
“盾？哦……它掉到海裏去了。神盾局會找到它，不是嗎……”  
“那是我父親給你的。”  
“……當然。”  
Tony Stark咬起了手上削好的蘋果——他本想給Steve的。  
“你會負責找到它的，我的意思是，你自己，你可是Captain America。”  
“是，當然……我自己。”

 

『哦！我的天！Cap？真的是你嗎？你聯繫了我！？我太激動了，真的很感動！你有什麼事嗎？什麼事都可以，我一定會辦到！對對對……難不成是盾牌的事？抱歉Cap，神盾局探測到所在地的時候，已經被Stark工業的人撈走了。Stark沒跟你說？Cap？你在嗎？你在哪？你的信號不好？』

『咕嚕咕嚕』


End file.
